


Being there for each other

by CapableofFeeling



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:36:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5417336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapableofFeeling/pseuds/CapableofFeeling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There have been many times when Combeferre has had to look after Enjolras and many times when Enjolras has returned the favour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Enjolras leaned back, stretching his sore muscles. "Urg" mumbled before sitting back normally in his seat.

Enjolras stared blankly at his laptop screen for a moment, screwing up his eyes because of the bright light. 

It was three in the morning and everything he has written looked blurry to Enjolras.

"Oh for fuck sakes" enjolras slammed his fist down on the table before getting up to make a cup of tea. Feeling unsteady on his feet he decides to sit down for just a minute and before he knows it his eyes are closing and everything is going black....

Suddenly his eyes fly open and there is a key in the door

"Enjolras"

'Shit, its Combeferre'


	2. Chapter 2

"Enjolras, what are you still doing up?" Combeferre asks in his default, knowing dad voice.

Enjolras was about to reply 'well what about you?' But realised not that he was way too tired to argue.

So instead he stayed silent.

"Enjolras go to bed, you're going to collapse"

Enjolras only grunted in return. He was honestly unsure about his ability to move.

Being as tapped into Enjolras's feeling as anyone could ever be Combeferre sighed only once more before picking enjolras up, bridal style.

Combeferre may have been more muscly than he seemed but his arms were still stiff with relief when he put Enjolras down on his bed.

He went to walk out when he heard a noise that sounded like a stiffled "combeferre"

Comeferre walked back over to Enjolras 

"Yes Enjolras?"

"Thank you"

Comeferre went to walk out the door, only to have his name wailed again. He sighed.

"Yes Enjolras?"

"Love you"

Combeferre smiled before leaning down to give Enjolras a kiss on the forehead. Staying down Combeferre whispers a quick, sweet "I love you too, little brother" before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So there will be a conclusion to this bit next chapter obviously and then we'll see how it goes from there! Xx comments so welcolme!


End file.
